


the one with the kissing

by johnnyfucksup



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not really straight, Practice Kissing, not smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyfucksup/pseuds/johnnyfucksup
Summary: Where Chandler's complaining and it kind of escalates.





	the one with the kissing

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back (not rly tho, just taking a break)  
> i know how my stories always escalate pretty fast (and i'm actually a fan of slow built), but i like these steamy making out and can't wait to write it  
> so, enjoy my confident-joey and shy-chandler shit.

“Girls have it good,” Chandler sighed, taking a sip of his beer (not really a sip, more like a mouthful that almost emptied the entire bottle).

“What d’you mean?” Joey wondered, nipping at his wine (yes, he started to drink wine, because, why should he suffer with beer when he could drink something he actually _liked_?).

“Girls have so much advantages,” Chandler emptied his bottle and took another one out of the cool box beside his armchair. Joey really couldn’t follow. So he just raised his eyebrow in his Joey-way-of-asking because he didn’t want to repeat himself like an idiot. 

“Do I really have to explain it? Girls have it so much better. They can talk about everything with each other. What they think about, what they feel, how they feel, why they feel like they do.”

“But we can do so, too?” Joey really did not understand where Chandler was coming from and where he was going with his complaining. 

“We can, but do we _do_ it? We never really talk about this deep stuff. Girls do. They talk about _everything_. When we’d do it, it’d sound gay or feminine. Girls don’t have that stigma of toxic masculinity. And they don’t judge each other for what they say about their feelings. A friendship between women is so much deeper.”

“Now I’m getting offended, y’know,” and Joey really did. How could Chandler talk their friendship down like that?

“I don’t mean it like that!” Chandler sighed once more, scratched his neck, looked down. “I mean, women can be so much closer. Physically. They can hug and cuddle…”

“We hug all the time, Chandler!”

“Yeah, we do. But it’s not like… an intimate hug. We don’t hug when we’re depressed or sad or breaking down. We hug when we’re happy and giddy and in a good mood. Which I love! I do, really! But… women can be physically close without them being seen as lesbians.”

“And… when we’d be more touchy-feely, we’d be lesbians, or…?” Joey was utterly confused.

Since when did Chandler thought about these kinds of things? Did he feel neglected? Should he hug Chandler more often? Didn’t he give him enough physical support? He didn’t get it, really.

“No! I mean. Yes, actually, yes. We’d count as gay and faggots if he hugged as often as, say, Rachel and Monika. They’re super good friends when they do, we’re strange and too close,” Joey got that Chandler really tried to explain his thoughts. But Chandler had never been that good with words. 

“Who says that? If someone tries to ruin our friendship, I’ll kill–“

“No, Joe, no. Nobody said anything. I just mean… women have it better. They can physically support each other and it isn’t weird.”

“Chandler. I really don’t know where you getting’ at. Yes, women touch each other more and frequently, but we do so, too. Should I touch you more? Should I hug you more? What is it, Chandler?” 

There had been very few moments in Joseph Tribbiani’s life where he’d been completely serious. He never lost his humour, in no situation, he always found funny aspects in every situation, and sometimes he didn’t even understand the seriousness and just overlooked it. But it seemed like a very fucking serious moment now. For Chandler, at least. 

“No. You hug me enough. You hug me when you’re sad, happy, angry, when you’re scared. Sometimes, you hug me, and I don’t even know why. It’s more… women can sleep in one bed, they can practice kissing, they can–“

“Wait. Practicing kissing?” Joey was even more confused. Where did Chandler _come from_? Since when was Chandler so random? 

“Yeah. You know, this fantasy of men where two girls practice kissing with each other. In college or high school. The material of many, many porns.”

Oh, Joey did know this fantasy. And he thanked god that it wasn’t only a fantasy or porn-material. 

“And I’ve never heard of guys telling this story. That they kissed each other not only because they’re gay.”

“Ah, now I get it. Or. I’m getting at getting it. So you’re telling me that you’re jealous that girls can kiss each other for no reason and we men can’t?”

“Jealous is not really–“

“Chandler, you should’ve told me sooner! I can kiss you for practice. I’m pretty good at it, y’know,” Joey grinned his Joey-grin, his how-you-doin’-grin. He couldn’t even control it. When he thought about kissing somebody, about _wanting_ to kiss somebody, he automatically grinned his legendary grin. 

And, oh boy, he thought about kissing Chandler. (He though about it, because he _wanted_ to kiss him.)

“That’s actually not…” Chandler seemed embarrassed. Joey had always thought that only in movies people can actually _blush_ and that it could look _cute_. But Chandler proved him otherwise. The good dude, who always set values on being manly, was so red that he resembled a tomato. 

“Don’t be silly. You addressed it. And I think that’s a brilliant idea!”

“You do?” Chandler didn’t sound persuaded. He didn’t seem to believe him. And yes, Joey didn’t even believe himself. His voice was loud and exaggerated, much too excited. But Joey really fucking wanted to kiss Chandler. And this was the only chance he’d ever get. And he didn’t even have to approach the subject. 

“Absolutely. I think you could learn from me. As I said. I’m a really good kisser,” Joey tried to sound flirty. He really did. It sounded ridiculous, because he tried to flirt with his _best friend_. But Chandler was so put off, caught without guard, that he really contemplated it. 

Joey would not let him have enough time to realize the absurdness of the idea. So. He did what a Joey always did. What he could do best. Acting without thinking. 

He put away his wine glass (not before exing the whole thing, even a Joey Tribbiani needed some courage sometimes), took away Chandler’s beer (from which he also took a big gulp), kneeled before his armchair and looked up at his best friend. 

Which seemed so uncertain, so unsure, so _insecure_. He looked like a deer on the street, caught off guard, afraid, couldn’t even move anymore. Joey asked himself if Chandler always looked like that when someone tried to approach him. 

Joey had always been very interested in inaccessible people. People who didn’t look at him, who ignored him, who rejected him. He loved challenges, and Chandler was a challenge (not that he saw Chandler only as a challenge). 

Actually, in these few seconds before he decided whether he leaned in to kiss Chandler or not, he really wondered why he never tried to seduce a guy. After all, guys were much less likely to go home with him. It must take a lot more of persuasion and flirt attempts to turn around a guy. 

And exactly these thoughts (he never thought so many thoughts in so little time), his decision was made. 

He leaned in (okay, no, he leaned _up_ , Chandler sat on this fucking armchair and he kneeled on the floor in front of him), didn’t dare to touch Chandler just now, but trapped him between the backrest of the chair and his hand which he put on the armrests, and leaned in. 

He couldn’t close his eyes. Didn’t dare to. Didn’t want to see Chandler’s disgusted face and didn’t want to see the punch that was certainly following his advance. 

But Chandler just stared. At his lips. Still unsure, still not sure what to do or how to react. But he stared at Joey’s lips. 

And Joey never needed more than a simple glance to understand that he wouldn’t be rejected. So he crushed their lips together, not as softly as he intended, but also not too hard. And when their lips met, the feeling of two men’s mouth, rough but also not as rough as he had expected, Joey didn’t know why he had waited six years to kiss his best friend. 

Chandler, still in a shocked state, moved his mouth. Joey didn’t know if he wanted to talk or wanted to kiss him properly. Maybe Chandler wanted to do both. Wanted to continue, to deepen the kiss, maybe wanted to resist and yell and cry. 

But the kiss didn’t break apart. 

Joey let his hands wander from the armrest to Chandler’s hands, to his forearms, his upper arms, his shoulders. He run his hands over the fabric of Chandler’s shirt, felt the goose bumps through the thin material, could literally feel the hair that stood right up. He let his hands wander over Chandlers body, over his upper body, over his thighs. 

And Chandler just let it happen. 

Chandler didn’t struggle, he didn’t pull away, he didn’t push Joey away. He just closed his eyes, even opened his mouth a bit, purred against Joey’s lips. Joey wasn’t one to take advantage of someone – of anyone, really – but when Chandler opened his lips, he couldn’t resist to let his tongue slide into his best friend’s mouth. He didn’t penetrate Chandler’s mouth, just tasted him, licked. 

And just when Joey wanted to pull away, Chandler _moaned_. As if he was a horny teenager who had his first real kiss. 

And Joey _felt_ like a horny teenager. 

But he did pull away a little bit (even though it was harder than anything he had ever done in his life). Chandler opened his eyes, his pupils were _blown_ , his lips red and swollen. 

“Didn’t I tell you I was a good kisser?” Joey smirked, grinned, smiled, he just did and feel every positive emotion he could feel. 

“You definitely fucking are,” Chandler whispered, leaning back in, brushing their mouths together shortly. “But the real question is: are you so good in every physical aspect, or just kissing?”


End file.
